


Husbands, and my messy writing.

by MadaraUgod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HashiTobi, M/M, Omega Uchiha Izuna, Protective Uchiha Madara, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, TobiIzu, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, anija, aniki - Freeform, madaizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod
Summary: A collection of all the little stories I write for my favorite characters. Some chapters may be related to others.Currently, I work only with Izuna, Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Indra. I love to ship them with each other, so you can expect a lot of that and lots of explicit writing.My imagination travels to some pretty dark places so there may be some disturbing content for the readers, it will be tagged so you don't end up reading something you don't like but proceed with caution.Requests are open on my Tumblr -> @Bel-DrawsI'll be adding tags.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 39
Kudos: 40





	1. Omega Izuna

**Author's Note:**

> ABO AU! Part 1

Uchiha Tajima is curious to learn the next cub to join his family is an Omega.

His four eldest sons grow every day to become strong Alphas like him, follow his example, and defend the family honor against other packs. But as his glowing red eyes land on his mate's belly after her last heat cycle, the leader doesn't know what to make of the faint amber light captured by his visual power.

When the first pups' lights glowed after conception, Tajima proudly announced on every occasion he was looking forward to receiving strong Alphas as adhesions to his nest. But now, for the first time, the Uchiha has sired an Omega, and that is disappointing. Sure, it will be a girl, a princess destined to have brave and fierce warriors fighting with fangs and claws for her attention, for her loyalty, and at least that is comforting to him.

Tajima's honor will remain intact after all, and a female can be a delicate bond to his pack.

But as the months' pass and the birth arrives, horror rains down on the father of now five boys. All of them, men.

An Omega son, what a nightmare.

As the leader of one of the strongest herds, he knows it is unforgivable to conceive a male with such qualities. A dishonor both to his reputation and to that which his young children are forging for themselves with every fight won. What will his enemies think when they learn that his last born is completely useless? Only functional to sire other cubs? Quickly, Tajima's mate dies by his own claws. How dare the bitch produce something so weak and disgusting?

No matter if that pup is his blood, the Uchiha will never recognize a seed recipient as part of his pack. And so, the Omega princess he boasted so much about for months turns out to be a small boy, vastly undersized compared to his siblings.

Izuna quickly understands the problem he has. Or what makes him different? His father has convinced the rest of his offspring not to talk to him, not to help him, to treat him like a stranger or a piece of garbage if they wished to do so. In fact, when bored, his older siblings often take it out on him. As he walks the streets of his own territory, looks of hatred and dislike fall on his slight form, while his ears fold back on his head and he wishes the earth would swallow him up.

Apparently, Tajima decided all Uchihas should reject him. And it's not like it took much effort either, given that all the Omegas in the family historically have been women. He, however, is the first boy of the group. But despite all the torture that rains down on him beyond explanation, one of his brothers is the one who keeps Izuna from falling into a tragic downward spiral in his early childhood. Madara, the eldest and the strongest Alpha after Tajima, protects his younger brother despite his status.

Thanks to him and his vigilance, he had survived the abuses of his own family. It was his sibling's gentle caresses on his ears when Izuna couldn't help but cry over his father's horrible words that built a safe place for him.

Different is scary, Aniki often says, trying to explain why his status is so outrageous to everyone.

Madara went to unimaginable lengths to prevent the little Omega from suffering unjustly, murdering one of his Alphas brothers just to defend him. And so, eventually, Tajima realized that his eldest son was showing clear signs of attachment to that scum.

He needed to solve the problem.

Besides Izuna's curse, the only thing missing was that Madara kept him for himself.


	2. Aniki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason for Madara’s madness. Also, Madara is not the only crazy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love some good Uchiha bros bonding don't we

Tobirama focuses on Sasuke's speech while inwardly feeling completely repulsed by the young man's impudence. It seems like over the years, the Uchihas just got worse.

How can it be that the Senjus are no more, but these idiots, according to what the teenager relates to his older brother, are?

Unbelievable.

"Madara..." 

Tobi sighs wearily. Brought was him to the world of the living only months ago, and now he's being dragged back here, interrupting his eternal rest to fight the world's worst pain in the ass.

The cursed Uchiha Madara is alive and kicking, threatening the entire planet in his wake.

But as his older brother recounts his childhood and the times the old Uchiha leader was a considerably decent person, Tobirama knows what he must do.

It's not about fighting and fighting foolishly on a brutish base like in the old days. It is not about Hashirama tirelessly facing off against that beastly power until one of the two falls down in defeat again, as in the past. It is not about uniting everyone to overcome him.

It is a matter of correcting the one mistake Tobirama dares to admit he made in his life.

"While you continue to debate the concept of village and shinobi, I would rather amend the world I do not belong to and prevent more innocent lives from continuing to join us in the afterlife. Anija, take your time if you wish."

Before he could hear a reaction from the other Hokages or the Uchiha boy, he disappears with his Hiraishin and moves to a safe distance from where he spotted Madara's chakra signature.

It is easy to identify him, considering that his power glows monstrously reddish amidst a sea of weak and some stubborn marks.

Taking refuge behind a rock, he watches in the distance as the resurrected Uchiha faces off against the current Kages. With pride, he sees Tsnuade's golden hair flying furiously from one side of the battlefield to the other.

A shinobi corpse lies at his feet, and swiftly, the Nidaime picks it up and claims it, determined to use it as a vessel for his technique.

Tobirama forces himself to concentrate and performs the hand seals that will bring the only workable solution to this war. A strange nostalgia appears in his chest when the image of his former rival, the one he mercilessly eliminated, appears before his eyes.

Often, after Izuna's death, he thought about him without noticing it. It only aggravated his guilt as he became Kagami's Sensei. Although it was their destiny to destroy each other, Tobirama never believed it would happen.

He foolishly hoped their eternal battle would end when their older brothers' dream came true, for he trusted in Hashirama's persistence and his influence over Madara, and perhaps then, he could even tolerate Izuna.

But when his Katana pierced him that day, the Senju's mixed feelings only mutated. What at first felt like a sense of victory eventually turned into disappointment at himself.

And when Madara left the village to-then explode against everyone to destroy everything they had built, he knew it was because of his little brother's death.

He himself had changed since he killed his rival. He couldn't even imagine how that event must have affected his older brother's best friend. Could he blame him for starting another war? Not really.

Maybe he would have done the same.

So Tobirama set out to repay Izuna for everything he stole from him. But even though his experiments were successful and several of his test subjects came back to life in front of him, he could not find the courage to summon the younger Uchiha.

Madara had fallen at the hands of Hashirama after going insane. What would be Tobi's excuse to revive Izuna?

However now, in front of the maniacal former Uchiha leader trying to destroy everything again because of his ancient and legendary pain, it was the perfect time to do it.

"Izuna...?" 

The voice comes out as a choked whisper, even as the rumble of war and death cries ring out all around them.

Before he can explain anything, severed from his neck is Tobirama's head, causing thousands of papers to fly into the air and his eyes black with red go out for a moment.

The newly revived one attacked as if both of them continued to be in the same place where he lost his life. It is understandable, given the context that surrounds them is similar but even worse. In the past, Madara was not a lunatic.

After a few seconds, the Senju's head grows back from his neck, on the body that fell motionless on the ground. Izuna watches in horror, without understanding what is wrong, without stopping to-seriously analyze what is occurring.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay still and quiet before I have to send you to death again, Uchiha."  
Tobirama's irritation is real and tinges his voice as he rejoins, but he doesn't really speak his words with intent. He is secretly happy to see his old rival again after so many years.

"What..."

"There's no time, Izuna. You must stop your brother."

"Don't talk about my brother and fight!"

The Uchiha rushes at him again, but this turn it is not the white-haired man who loses his head. With an accurate blow, Tobi lets the papers fly in the air and waits for his rival to get up from the ground exactly as he did seconds ago.

How ridiculous must that scene look from afar? He can't help but ask himself.

While the red eyes of the Uchiha widen again, he shifts them in terror to all sides, looking around in shock for the first time.

"BUT..."

"We're dead, Izuna. There's no point in fighting me anymore."

"Madara..."

"You must stop him. Unfortunately, you're the only one who can after all. Otherwise, I wouldn't have brought you here."

"Here...? Where is this... here? Exactly?"

"A thousand years after your death. Future."

"Good... good, it's time to wake up Izuna... come on you useless little wimp wake up wake up!"

"What are you doing?"

Tobirama asks as he witnesses the Uchiha hit his head and pinch his arms.

"This is a nightmare that I'm unintentionally controlling again! Madara said no more sweets before bed and I should have listened but-"

"YOUR BROTHER IS ABOUT TO DESTROY THE WORLD BECAUSE I ASSASSINATED YOU, YOU FOOL!"

Silence falls over them both as he points to that spot on the battlefield where the five Kages fight against the older brother.

"But... my eyes... I have my eyes... I gave them to him before I..."

"I assumed I had them back after Madara's presumed death in the past... I wanted to apologize to you when seeing you again, to both of you, I mean. But now you must go over there and stop that lunatic, Izuna."

Without taking his gaze from where Madara mercilessly beats the presumed most powerful of the current world, the Uchiha stands up on shaky legs and walks over there, ignoring the people fighting around him and death painting the place. Splashes of blood reach his blue robe and he swears he can almost feel at home, having in front of him the huge, imposing back of his older brother who still does not notice his presence.

"Would you like these clones to use Susanoo? Or not?"

Izuna hears that sentence and can't help but smile with mouth hidden in the high collar of his shirt. His brother hasn't changed a bit.

And as he gets closer and closer, Madara speaks again, making him stop almost just as he is about to join him.

"Using my younger brother's chakra signature is both a poor and filthy move as an attempt of distraction, Shinobi alliance."

But just as the blue arm of Madara's Susanoo blindly reaches out to strike him, Izuna speaks up, finding his voice devoid of courage. He has seen so many enemies get killed by said technique flying mercilessly at him, yet his older brother never used it against him.

"Aniki!"

When he should have flown away and turned into papers in the air, nothing affected him. His eyes reflexively closed, but his feet refused to move from the place, showing determination.

"Otouto...?"

Peering around again, Madara's back is still there, showing that he didn't budge either, but his arm is outstretched to the side of his body. In front of him, the five Kages lie clenched by the clones he summoned previously, forcing them to remain paralyzed while he processes that voice, that sensation.

In the blink of an eye, the battlefield disappears, the screaming stops, and gone are all the surrounding people. His Aniki must have become much faster and skillful thanks to his eyes because Izuna did not even notice when being lifted into the air and transported away from the war by the Susanoo.

In his face, for the first time, Madara's features glow. Lines and cracks adorn his factions, while a violet eye makes a presence where his characteristic Sharingan should shine.

"Izuna... Izuna..."

Repeated are the words as two gloved hands caress his cheeks, brush his bangs and touch his eyelashes.

"This is real..."

"So it is, Aniki. I'm here."

"They... they killed you Otouto... they took you from my arms... your eyes... oh your beautiful eyes..."

"Aniki, no more. My eyes are back, I am back. Aniki... we must finish this..."

"We must end this Otouto..."

"We must kill them all..."


	3. I feel like a brat aga-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is an idiot. Tobirama is Tobirama. Madara knows no chill. Chaotic energy for the sake of this fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again - Tobirama 2021

"Do you honestly think this is going to work?"

Izuna asks as he shifts uncomfortably on Tobirama's examination table.

It took a considerable amount of time and searching for the perfect moment in order to sneak his way to the secret location communicated by his rival through code in their last battlefield confrontation days ago, but with experience, the Uchiha managed not to warn anyone in the compound of his absence or destination.

The road was long, and the traps he had to deactivate would have cost him his life had the Senju not warned about them with detectable marks to his Sharingan.

Tobirama nervously tugs the turtleneck of his black T-shirt and looks grumpily at his friend. It feels strange not to wear armor in his presence, but today it is necessary. The two of them set out on a joint mission that, if it goes wrong, will mark them as traitors.

Hashirama could forgive him, of course, Anija has been fighting for peace with the Uchihas for so long that tracing the beginning is impossible. However, Izuna would definitely fall into a long delirium with his Aniki if they failed in what they intend to do.

"You sure as hell know what you're doing don't you, Senju?"

"Silence, Uchiha. Or you might wind up in front of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"… Fucking way, don't joke around at a time like this!"

"I'm not joking."

The sound was audible as Izuna swallowed hard, clearly nervous as the white-haired man prepared the scrolls. The ritual presented no complexity, which was ironic to Tobi. Something so dangerous and so easy to perform? We should forbid this technique.

Approaching his opponent with measured steps, for, after all, days ago they had fought to the death on the battlefield, he painted an ink mark on his forehead. The Uchiha involuntarily dodged from the touch, guided by his habit of running away and confronting any Senju. A small forced apology slips from his pompous lips as he tries to relax and allows the other to draw the patterns on the visible areas of his skin.

Minutes later, strange traces and patterns adorn him, and if he had a mirror in front of him, he could swear the work is even verging on adorable. No, he didn't just think something like that about Tobirama.

"Don't talk and don't move, otherwise you risk interfering with the most important part of all this."

The Senju steps back and stands in front of him, placing his hands on a seal Izuna has never seen before. Nonsensical words are recited feebly into the air, as sighs like a poem to a ghost, and suddenly Izuna feels stupid.

Nothing is happening, this is a waste of time.

Maybe it's all an excuse from the other man to make fun of him? Maybe he made him go up there, circumvent his stupid death traps, and painted him in annoyingly wet ink just to make fun of him?

Madara used to put him through the most laughable situations under the silliest pretexts, just for the sake of ridiculing him a little.

Snorting, the fool ignores the two rules Tobirama gave him.

"I feel like a brat aga-"

And as Izuna is about to get up from the table and leave, his body tingles, a feeling of dizziness runs through him and every trace of black ink painting his skin burns like fire.

"IZUNA YOU DAMN FOOL!"

Is the last thing he hears before collapsing on the piece of furniture Tobirama uses for his testing subjects, unconscious.

Yeah, that's not how things were supposed to work.

The plan was simple and meticulously mapped out by the Senju after finding a marvelous theory about time travel. Apparently, a study scroll composed by Otsutsuki Indra himself, expounding magnificent theories on how to go back in time using a series of seals.

Tobirama was not one to refute the creator of Ninjutsu, and his curiosity overcame his personal limits. After being about to assassinate Izuna, he knew it was time to end that stupid war between clans. Tajima and Butsuma had died long ago, and the current leaders no longer even understood why they were fighting. They were simply carrying uphill a hatred much greater than themselves, something which did not belong to them.

But Madara, being Madara, could not give up, and would not rest until he had finished them all off. Izuna had forged a close friendship with Tobi since childhood, using the border river of both clans as a secret meeting point. He could be trusted. He shared Hashirama's vision of peace, and he would be the answer to end all this nonsense.

The relationship between them had changed after being discovered, and it was thanks to their older siblings that their parents did not kill them for fellowshipping with the enemy.

Since the revelation of their betrayal as children, Tobirama was accused of being put under an Uchiha Genjutsu, even though Izuna did not even have a Sharingan and Izuna was excused with being manipulated by the perverse mind of the Senju boy.

From that moment on, Madara's resentment simply escalated even further towards the enemy. While Hashirama understood it was an innocent friendship, the other elder brother believed what Tajima had stated after deciding to forgive Izuna.

Even though the two friends could no longer see each other, every time the battlefield forced them to clash it brought a sense of strange comfort to them both. They never tried to kill each other as their older brothers did, they simply exchanged harmless blows, strong enough to be disguised as hatred and resentment.

Until that fateful encounter, where Madara's eyes rested suspiciously on them for the entire fight, and Tobi had no choice but to make a show of it. He did not intend to hurt Izuna seriously, but apparently, his force was excessive.

That was the breaking point.

That his friend survived was a miracle.

So Tobirama put together his strategy, simple and consistent. He and his friend would return to the past, have Madara and Hashirama become close people at the river and forge a friendship, leaving Madara's catastrophic vision drastically changed for the future.

Foolproof, right?

Or so he thought.

Because when Izuna said the word "brat" and interrupted his concentration on the words being recited, the focus of the seal changed completely, and instead of sending him years back in time, those years came to the Uchiha.

As the black-haired man fell unconscious in front of him, his body mutated. Long fingers became chubby little hands, his ponytail suddenly disappeared leaving brief spikes in its place, his clothes soon became huge on a body that was too small, too childish.

In front of him, Izuna was eight years old again.

And although the tenderness was too much, for the image was too adorable even for the strict Senju Tobirama to bear, panic ran through him. The time-reversal technique which Indra related in his studies referred to the hypothetical case of traveling to a space-time circumstance, not bringing that circumstance into the subject's body.

And the theories were not even proven! How was he supposed to solve all this?!

The best solution Tobi could come up with was to take little Izuna in his arms, wrap the excessive cloth his compact form was now carrying to hide him and run helplessly to the Uchiha compound. It wasn't hard to spot the patrols guarding the borders, and with his speed, it was unlikely that anyone would notice him.

The only remedy for the moment was to leave the mistakenly shrunken Uchiha at the gate of the Uchiha village and make a run for it, return to the safety of his lab and explore how to return his friend to normal.


	4. Everything I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Billie's song always reminded me of this two 

_“I had a dream, Izuna… I got everything I wanted”_

The older brother says, with a melancholic tone, looking out of the window, admiring the rainy landscape.

_"It was a good dream then, wasn't it?_

The other younger brother asks curiously.

_“Not what you'd think… And if I'm being honest, It might've been a nightmare, to anyone who might care…”_

For the younger brother, hearing that his older sibling had a nightmare was painful, even if he was the one causing it.

_"Was it so bad, Aniki? What was going on in your dream?"_

Madara continued talking as if he didn't even hear or notice the presence of the other one there.

_“Thought I could fly… nobody cried, Izuna. Nobody even noticed… I saw them standing right there, kinda thought they might care….”_

_"They don't care, brother. Nobody cares, and you know it..."_

_“I had a dream, Otouto… I got everything I wanted, but when I wake up, I see… You... with me…”_

Izuna’s pale figure is even more saddened by his brother's statement. He attempts to hug him, but his body passes through him in vain.

_“Madara… As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you… don't wanna lie here, but you can learn to… If I could change, the way that you see yourself, brother… you wouldn't wonder why you hear, they don't deserve you!"_

Undeterred by his presence, the elder Uchiha continues to narrate things to the window, speaking to himself.

_“I tried to scream, but my head was underwater, you know? They called me weak… Like I'm not just somebody's brother…”_

The younger brother does his best to be noticed. His figure moves furiously around his brother, his bandaged empty eyes shedding tears, and the worst cries of pain are heard by no one.

_“Coulda been a nightmare, but it felt like they were right there, Izuna…and… and it feels like yesterday was a year ago, but I don't wanna let anybody know… because everybody wants something from me now… I don't wanna let them down…”_

_“Madara…”_

_"Izuna... I wish you hadn't died..."_


	5. Sibiling Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Madara and Izuna learn to share?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little x fem! reader insert. Truly explicit.

Madara has always been perverse with his punishments, profoundly enjoying the sight of you suffering in front of his eyes, witnessing your despair to an almost maddening extent. It is not as if you had something to complain about, being tied up and over-stimulated to the limit of frustration by a man like him seemed like a dream, and every time you felt his expert fingers wandering through the scars he created in your skin, you wondered if your relationship with the Uchiha was not purely a charming fantasy.

That's how you felt at that moment, imprisoned in bed, naked and bound by hands and legs. With your limbs forced to stay apart by ropes, it is your man who watches you from his intimidating height, standing in front of you, rejoicing in your humiliation.

Gagged with your panties, you cannot speak or beg for mercy, for knowing him, you know that something heavy is coming, even considering the torture he has been inflicting on you for the past thirty minutes. How did you end up in this situation? You refused to accompany him to his meeting with Hashirama this morning, as the previous night was filled with passion and rudeness on his part, and you really needed to sleep. Of course, he did not take your disobedience well, and no opportunity escapes Madara to punish you when you are a bad girl.

Crossed arms in front of the bed, wearing a black turtleneck shirt, with his hair pulled up in a ponytail and ready to leave again, he observes you with malice. In one of his hands, a black vibrator is off, glowing with your fresh fluids because it has been recently removed from you. He's only wearing gloves on one of his hands, and it's the one he's not holding the object he's using to tease you.

"Now, [Y/N], I'd love to stay and play with that sweet, tight pussy of yours, but I've been summoned by the elders of the Clan to a private meeting. You have 10 seconds to cum, otherwise, you will remain tied up until my return."

Flushed and on the verge of tears, you did your best in begging him to take you, as the constant stimulus he had been applying to you for the past half-hour was too much, and you could no longer bear it. In fact, you weren't even sure you could concentrate enough to cum with the speed he was demanding.

The incoherence of your words, which were suffocated by the fabric of your underwear, and the drool that fell from your mouth because of the inability to close it completely, only made Madara laugh in front of you, sending even more heat to your lower body and a feeling of deep humiliation to the whole situation.

This man delights in throwing you low.

"Keep quiet, are we clear?"

Approaching your dripping cunt again, he turned on the vibrator, while slowly positioning himself between your legs. He traveled all over your skin with the moving object, rubbing all areas of your body and purposely avoiding your clitoris. Staring into your eyes, the devilish grin on his face was unable to wipe off his features, enjoying your helplessness and cravings, the need to feel pleasure and liberation once and for all.

When a tear escaped from one of your eyes, he decided he could give you what you finally deserved, and without warning, he directed the vibrator that was slowly massaging your nipples towards your pussy, pressing it directly on your sensitive pearl, watching you with expectant eyes.

Your back curved upwards, while you pressed your hips towards him, seeking even more support and contact with the object that would give you your long-awaited orgasm. Your eyes inevitably closed, and your mouth opened in an incredible way, making your underwear go even deeper into it.

“1… 2… 3…”

In the face of Madara's hasty account, you remembered with effort his warning and made your greatest effort to direct your mind to the greatest point of pleasure, even without being able to move your legs or arms.

"4... 5... 6... such an obedient little whore..."

At the compliment of your man, the motivation you really needed appeared, and you could feel the much-awaited moment finally arrive.

“7… 8… 9…”

And before he could reach the end of the count, one of your best orgasms hit your senses, causing your whole body to shake and your limbs to seek compression against your figure, protecting your sensitive clitoris from the abusive prolonged sensation of the vibrator.

When he saw that you met his demand, he walked away from you and removed the object, took the panties from your mouth, and gave you water to drink.

"Well done [Y/N], I expected nothing less from you... but I regret to inform you this is not enough."

"W-Wha-at?"

"You abandoned me all alone with Hashirama and his delusions of worldly friendship all morning. Did you think such a modest punishment would save you, doll?"

"Madara please!"

He took your jaw with his gloved hand, exerting a slight pressure to open your mouth, and pushed the same underwear back into your cavity. A muffled scream escaped your mouth in surprise, which the Uchiha easily silenced with a slap on your thigh.

Leaving you tied up, he turned on the vibrator again, and there you understood the worst was what you were about to face. He pushed the object deep inside you, wiped his fluid-soaked hand on a towel, arranged his clothes, and put on the missing glove.

"I'll take my time; I expect to return and find you a mess."  
You couldn't even think of an answer, as the pleasure and sensitivity your body was experiencing at the same time were too much to concentrate on anything else.

With a firm step and completely unconcerned with your condition, Madara disappeared out the door of the room, while his steps were heard increasingly faint in the corridor. A second later, the front door opened before closing again, leaving you alone in front of Uchiha's mansion.

Your figure twisted in bed, thanking every orgasm caused by the vibrator inside you and trying to cooperate with the over-stimulation, forcing the ropes that kept you tied up, trembling at every sensation and movement, your skin bristling and your eyes watering from such torture.

So abstracted were you in your world of self-indulgence that you did not hear the front door open and close again.

Nor did you hear the footsteps outside the room.

Nor did you hear the voice of a man who was not Madara asking if everything was okay.

Reality hit you again when your reddish eyes met those of Uchiha Izuna, who, for some reason unrelated to you, was at your house, at your bedroom door, witnessing the kinks you and your man shared.

"...I-I... I-I... shouldn't b-be here..."

As the Uchiha was about to leave, the vibrator touched a key point inside you, making you scream loud and deeply while another orgasm was released into your body. The muffled moans caught his attention, and the way your body contorted itself mesmerized him into an inexplicable spell.

Awakening from the enchantment of your figure, Izuna realized that his Sharingan had been activated and that in his memory now lay engraved the intimate moment of you reaching your peak of pleasure. Ashamed of himself for even having such thoughts with his brother's partner, he walked over to the bed and removed the garment that prevented you from speaking.

"I'm sorry [Y/N] I'll leave you alone and..."

"PLEASE IZUNA HELP ME."

Stupefied by his uselessness and feeling guilty about your clear suffering, the Uchiha tried to regain his composure and not let himself be carried away by the image in front of him.

"S-Sure! Just... just tell me what I have to do."

"UNTIE MY HANDS."

Obeying your demands, he quickly released your two wrists, having to lean slightly over you to untie the one at the other end of the bed. When you regained movement, something fierce took hold of your mind, and the fact of having another Uchiha in front of you, belonging to Madara's family, no less than his little brother, set your senses on fire even more.

Taking him by the hair with force, you made his face bend towards you, brutally bumping his lips against yours. Izuna found himself reluctant to reciprocate the kiss at first, but when your tongue slipped over his lips in hunger and need, his mouth opened without hesitation and devoured you with the same intensity.

Separating slightly and for a second, you managed to look him in the eye and tell him.

"Please fuck me Izuna."

"Shit, if you ask like that."

He quickly positioned himself between your legs, and rapidly, dropping your almost numb extremities on the mattress, you watched as he removed the vibrator from your interior, moaning at every centimeter of the object.

In the blink of an eye, his clothes lay forgotten somewhere in the room, and a hardened limb stood in front of your entrance. Aligning himself with you, his thrust was sharp and direct, penetrating you mercilessly.

He leaned over you, hiding his face in the hollow of your neck and biting into your skin, while your legs locked around his waist to feel him completely within you. Your hands became entangled in his hair, and soon you found yourself undoing his ponytail so you could pull his strands more easily.

His breaths became agitated, short and deep, arousing you even more, to the point where you thought it was no longer possible to receive stimulation. His muscles above you tensed with every movement of his hip, and with your tightened eyes, you breathed in his male scent with despair.

"I'm going to... ah... fuck you so well... shit... that you'll forget... his name... Kami... you're so tight [Y/N]"

"I-Izuna-a -gasp- I'm c-com-ming -gasp-"

Upon hearing your response, his thrusts took on a new speed, an almost overwhelming pace for your labored body, making you reach the last orgasm of the night with just a few moves. You felt his cum spread inside you, covering your walls with that warm liquid, and your mind was delighted with satisfaction.

Until you realized what had really happened.

And when Izuna came down from his orgasm, he couldn't help but feel less guilty than you.

"[Y/N]... what... what have we done..."


	6. Sibiling Issues [pt 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna can't get enough.

That river was both a curse and a miracle. A beautiful place, an image taken from the most precious dream, where the hostile borders came together and seemed to find common ground.

Madara's favorite place to take you when things in the compound were becoming too much of a mess and the man was looking for rest with his faithful partner. Although the term faithful was questionable and your bed was a witness to that.

Countless times the two of you had made love under that waterfall, on the grass of the rocky shore, on the big stones in the water.

Since the almost fatal encounter between Uchihas and Senjus so many years ago in those waters, the event that gave birth to Madara's Sharingan, people from both clans had stopped visiting that wonderful place. There was no doubt this was now a great private paradise for anyone who dared to go, but the risk of meeting a Senju was always present.

Being that your routine was to be there with Madara, you got used to appreciating the quietness of the environment and realized that no one from the other coast really seemed to ever come to the river.

So even though your man was absent at the last-minute meeting, you couldn't resist the bright moonlight and its call. You had to test the water.

On a warm summer night, you secretly headed for that piece of heaven, making sure no one was following you. As you found the location, the feeling of freedom spread over you, and you couldn't help but drop your guard. Completely undressing and leaving your clothes on the shore, you entered the water slowly, allowing your body to acclimatize to its temperature.

Surprisingly pleasant, you walked until it was at waist level, and then submerged to allow your whole being to be engulfed by that pure liquid.

Returning to the surface, you dragged your hands from your forehead and through the extension of your hair, accommodating it in any way possible.

You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, cleansing your lungs with that divine air, and just at that moment, someone landed on the shore behind you.

Without flinching, you remained in the same position, no need to look at who that was because clearly there was Madara. Guided by your audition, you detected how he undressed and threw his clothes in the same way that you had done, and then entered the water taking firm and determined steps.

The expansive waves of the moving river due to his shape reached your body quickly, and without opening your eyes, you knew that he was standing behind you.

His warmth and closeness were delightful, and by placing your hands on the back of his neck, you rested your body against his chest.

Both your waists joined together below the water level, and you could feel his semi-hard erection pressed against your cheeks.

His big, calloused hands rose from your navel to your breasts, gliding in the water and gently brushing against your hard nipples. A soft sigh came from your lips, as you mentally thanked the meeting for having ended early.

_"Madara... You don't know how happy I am that you are here..."_

But your touch noticed something strange. The long, voluminous hair of your man that you should be touching was shorter and less fluffy than usual.

And when his voice sounded, you understood.

_"I don't like it when his name comes out of your lips, but I'll pretend you said that to me."_

Turned around in alarm, you placed your hands on his chest as he held your face.

_"Izuna! But what are you doing here! Don't you understand how dangerous this is? We said we were going to stop!"_

You tried to leave, to get out of the water and away from him, but his hands caught you and drew you to his figure, impossibly close to his body. From his height, his eyes admired you with lust.

_"So dangerous... don't worry [Y/N], I'll kill those rocks which dare to tell Madara I' m fucking his girl."_

_"Fool, this is serious... Anyone could come, see us..."_

_"That makes it even more fun. It's been too long since you allowed me to taste you..."_

_"Izuna-"_

_"Enough..."_

Both hands were holding your face, and the index finger from one began to caress your lower lip.

_"This is so wrong..."_

_"So, so, wrong..."_

His digit made its way into your mouth, and like a good and obedient girl you were forced to close your lips over it and start sucking it, bobbing your head as if it were his limb, all to make him crave you.

_"You like to play hard to get, but it only takes a second for me to hold you in the palm of my hand... aren't you the lowest slut of all?”_

Nodding with him inside your mouth, you looked straight into his eyes, as he bit his lip.

He broke yours with an intense kiss full of unspoken words, expressing all those days suffered in your absence in a simple download.

A wet and rough meeting of tongues, where he was the dominant one, holding your head from behind so you could not escape.

Your hands found room in his back, tracing reddish scratches along with his hard muscles. A sound of approval appeared in his throat, and suddenly your body impacted against a large rock.

_"I want to destroy you for choosing him, you know that? You are mine, mine and mine alone..."_

_"Show me... do it like he can’t.."_

The rage in his eyes was palpable without much effort, and when he kissed you again, he bit your lip so hard that he managed to split it and make it bleed.

Even in the water, his hand found that perfect space between your legs, and his fingers did not delay in acting.

_"Can he make your pussy drool just by being around? Can he eat you until you scream for him to stop? Huh? Tell me, tell me that he makes your legs shake after abusing your clit for hours."_

The moans began to spread across the night sky, as his fingers moved impossibly hard inside you while still submerged in the water.

_"Such a greedy cunt… look at how my hand is struggling... that's no way to treat me after being a bratty whore..."_

The pressure was building in your stomach at a speed that only Izuna could generate, and holding on to him with both arms, you dropped your weight when you thought you were going to end up.

_"Not so fast [Y/N], I didn't say you could cum yet. Give me that fuck hole, it's my time to enjoy.”_

Lifting you in the air, he made you put your legs around his waist to sink into you all of a sudden.

_"I-Izun-a"_

_"Tell me...*moans* tell me you d-… fuck…. don't love him... ah..."_

_"I-I lo-ove you!"_

_"Who... is... your owner? Whom… shit…do you… belong to?"_

_"T-TO YOU AND-AND O-ONLY YOU!"_

_"This slutty body of yours... mine... this slippery pussy of yours... mine..."_

_"YE-ES, A-ALL YO-OURS"_

Entangled in the second current brother Uchiha, your body trembled and found a wonderful liberation, provided by him in a way that no one else could deliver.

Tangled in Izuna, in that river that belonged to you and Madara, your feelings clashed, and you began to wonder which one you loved the most.


	7. I feel like a brat aga- (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate my Otouto you piece of shit - Madara, probably.

Days have passed since the... little... incident with Izuna took place in Tobi's lab. Anija checks were wrong, as the albino refused to leave until finding at least one viable path to a solution.

As amusing as it was, he couldn't leave his friend in an eight-year-old body. Since the Uchiha was unconscious when the transformation took place, Tobirama can't even know for sure if the seal didn't also affect his memories, his soul.

What if he is literally the child he was when the two met, became friends?

What if Izuna remembers absolutely nothing of his adult life?

That triggers a sense of urgency in him, prompting an impulse towards finding the flaw and solution before it's too late. He doesn't know exactly what he's up against, as Izuna must be sheltered under the protective wings of his older brother, but what if Madara ties up the loose ends? What if he somehow discovers the truth?

All is stress and uncertainty until Hashirama sends one of his summonses and calls him back to the village in an emergency, communicating that an imminent battle with the Uchiha is about to break out.

Oh, hell.

Senju's heart is caught in his throat as he heads towards the meeting point with his brother and his clan, his face shows no emotion but inside he can feel the anxiety growing.

There's no way Madara would be so reckless as to allow the shrinking Izuna to show up, is there?

Yeah, Madara is an idiot.

When the two clans face each other with a few meters of distance in between, the picture Tobirama finds is... is...

Usually, his friend would stand next to his older brother, the same position he takes with Hashirama as second in command. Today, however, eight-year-old Izuna is in Madara's embrace, propped up on the Uchiha leader's waist while hiding his face in his big brother's neck.

Madara looks like a father, is all anyone can think of as he sees Hashirama's lower lip tremble dangerously. Before Anija's crocodile tears burst in front of the two groups and Senjus lose all the respect they carry, Tobirama takes the initiative.

"What happened to your brother, Uchiha?"

The best option is to pretend.

Izuna's small body shudders at the sound of the Senju's voice, and his face hides even more in his older brother's skin. Madara runs a large reassuring hand across his small back and whispers something in his ear that makes him... smile?

"There's no way we're fighting a child, that's something our fathers would have done, Uchiha!"

Tobirama tries again, being completely ignored by the secret interaction of both Uchihas. But his last statement causes some reaction in the leader, as he concentrates all his attention on him.

"Don't underestimate my Otouto, Senju."

With those words, Izuna lets go of his larger brother's arms and lands on the ground. Dressed in the same clothes he wore as a child, this apparently fills Tobi with nostalgia, and he doesn't notice when the boy disappears with lightning speed.

War cries erupt around him as little Izuna almost thrusts a Katana into his chest. Had Hashirama not stopped him with his vines. Madara bursts at the situation, seeing that the Senju leader sets his grip.

This is bad, terrible.

But Madara must have full confidence in Izuna's abilities as he disappears into a mess of smoke and wood, fighting tirelessly with Hashirama and leaving Tobirama to deal with the little nuisance.

Izuna does not hesitate and lunges at him again and again with a killer instinct. The Senju simply defends himself, blocking and dodging. He has to admit missing fighting the Uchiha in his adult size, as this brat slips between his legs and hits points he had never reached before.

What a hassle.

So the albino leads the fight to the most recondite point of the battlefield, considering the little rat follows him like a good boy trying to make his Aniki happy. Jumping through the trees and using the advantage of his speed, it is easy to ambush the child.

Now what?


	8. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Izuna talk? It's not like their brothers forced them to marry for peace or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is unbearable when being a brat, but when he gives you the silent treatment? Damn

The albino walks angrily to his favorite hiding place. That secluded little spot in the Senju village where Hashirama never found him. His older brother might possess the intellect of a tree, but for finding Tobirama's whereabouts, he always got it right.

Sometimes, he wonders if it's out of fear of losing the last brother he has left.

After many years of struggling through the frustration at being tracked by the stubborn Senju leader despite clearly being on the run from him, Tobi has found that one site so unique it escapes Hashirama's attention.

A large clearing shines on the border of the territory, where any child fears to go because enemies dare to trespass, where terrible monsters can eat your soul and the ghost of Butsuma himself hunts you if you disturb him!… yeah, no, those are cruel lies he himself spread when encountering a group of youngsters too close for his liking.

But who can blame him? Tobirama loves the peace and solitude of that quiet little piece of heaven.

And it seems he's not the only one.

So does his recently forced husband.

He pats himself on the back for remaining so quiet since Izuna doesn't even notice his presence. It has been three months since the Uchiha was coerced to move into the village because of the arranged marriage for peace.

Three torturous months, in which his enemy did not even speak a single word. One would think he might try to set Tobirama's house on fire as soon as he got there, but on the contrary, Izuna took a depressing vow of silence against the entire world.

It's not like Tobirama cares either, but he knows Hashirama suffers it. Stupid Anija makes sure Madara's younger brother finds comfort among those who are historically his enemies and saps Tobi's patience.

He didn't choose who to marry. They literally wed him to whoever was most convenient for the stupid dream the new leaders maintained. They are both selfish bastards, and if it were up to him, he would fight the Uchihas to the end of his days.

Yet incredibly, for the first time in this agonizing span with the person in front of his gaze, he notices something strange.

Izuna's eyes shine wide, big and bright, a scarlet color which always froze his blood dances inside them. However, the Sharingan does not seem to work any Genjutsu or visual power, and while it is active, Izuna smiles.

Izuna laughs.

He giggles and chuckles like a little boy, as the Senju never heard before. The Uchiha looks happy, and at that moment, Tobirama notices how his sight is not fixed on any exact point. No, he is probably using his Dōjutsu to look into his own memories, and whatever he is laughing at with such animosity is alien to him.

The realization hits him at that point, as he ceases to perceive his husband's orbs like deadly weapons by doing what he was always forbidden and taught to avoid, looking directly into those eyes for the very first time.

The world around him falls into darkness and gloom, and Tobirama wonders if perhaps it was a trap. Maybe he underestimated Izuna. Maybe he is still his enemy, despite everything.

But those intrusive thoughts disappear when two figures emerge out of nowhere, full of light, bathed in sunshine and love and protection and everything he feels for Hashirama.  
Izuna and Madara, in adolescent bodies and seemingly some years ago, playfully arrive in front of him, hitting each other without harm as laughter and insults explode from all sides. It is Madara who ends up on the ground, but out of self-surrender and claiming he is too old to act like a child, while his younger brother throws himself on his stomach and gently slaps his cheeks.

Before he knows it, Tobirama also smiles.

Tobirama laughs.

So does Izuna.

And just as that beautiful memory full of innocence dances in front of him, suddenly disappears, snapping him back to reality. He is still in front of his husband, but now, those red eyes stare at him, letting him know he is aware of his proximity.

Tobirama would have expected a yelling and swearing fit, maybe even a fight against his former rival for sticking his nose where it wasn't called, but the Uchiha simply closes his eyes, deactivates his Sharingan, and leaves.

He disappears into the shadows of the afternoon without saying a single word, as in all these three months, and the Senju feels a chill run through his body as he comprehends what happened.

He stared an Uchiha straight in the eye. And lives to tell the tale.


	9. Omega Izuna Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna meets Tajima's plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that Izuna is 9 years old and Madara is 16. The age of the remaining siblings is irrelevant.  
> Don't worry, there is no underage, although things are starting to get a lot darker for Izu.  
> Be careful while reading this chapter, I guess.  
> TW: underage trafficking, brothel, induced heat.

Little Omega walks through the streets of the Uchiha compound while securing his eyes on the ground. At the front line, his two Alphas brothers have some distance, struggling not to be identified in the clan’s company’s humiliation. Both teenagers have been chatting with shouts and amusement since they left home in the dawn, on a mission to transport Izuna.

The inexperienced child could not pick up the destination for his older relatives were to take him to, direct orders from Tajima given in the commander’s confinement’s room, that place at home where Izuna’s little ears reached no sound. He was not suicidal enough to sneak away and listen in secret, but the reference of his name had made its way to him when the two Alphas finished conversing with their father and left that room.

Whenever Madara was absent, whatever the reason, distant unpleasant situations for the youngest brother of the five would turn out. Tajima waited for the chance when his firstborn was not around to protect him, continually planning various forms to get rid of Izuna at the slimmest opportunity.

And now, while the Alpha heir was away under false pretexts, Izuna is quickly shoved from his spot on the floor and pulled through the exit to the streets.

Only times when the Omega was lucky enough to doze in an actual bed, those nights when Madara was at home and nestled him tight every night.

Walking reluctantly, he doesn’t know what to predict. His eyes refuse to face up, for he knows people must point fingers at him and say things similar to what his father mutters every day. On his back, where the symbol of the Uchiha clan should shine proudly like everyone else’s around, only sits a clumsily traced drawing.

Tajima tore all the embroidered emblems from his robes upon understanding his fifth child was an Omega, sentencing him to survival in ridicule and public degradation. It was Madara, who with charcoal and any element capable of leaving some kind of trace on the dull blue cloth symbolic of the Uchihas, promoted him to make his own pattern, making Izuna feel part of those who repudiated his presence so much.

At nine years old, he simply knows one individual who cares for his life. His older brother.

“Go faster, you little piece of shit!”

“Yeah... enough with father making us deal with your existence, and now you choose to take your time!”

At the shouts of his older relatives, Izuna’s exposed feet hurry, deciding to catch up with them. Tajima forbade him to wear sandals like the rest of the clan, highlighting his inferiority.

After a long-distance, both Alphas guide the little Omega to an area of the Uchiha compound little known, or rather, little recognized. The zone where no one with economic assets wants to set foot, where Uchihas condemned by the war or the wives of deceased soldiers would poverty, forced to seek refuge far from the clan’s judgmental people.

“The dead zone” is what Madara used to call it whenever he complained about the leader’s heartlessness. Omegas who had lost their Alphas because of the clan’s constant clashes mostly populated it, leaving them adrift and without their life mates.

The problem was the Uchiha had no regard for that rank, labeling them as baby incubators, seed vessels, and consolation holes.

The pair of eldest brothers walk with impunity, as desperate, in heat Omegas throw themselves upon them, begging to be taken. They both laugh disdainfully, slapping and throwing the women to the ground as if they were rag dolls.

Izuna covers his eyes with both hands, looking solely at the ground to know when to lift his barefoot and step over someone’s body. It is a dark scene that marks the boy’s mind with fire, but nothing compared to what his father has prepared.

The Alphas take him to a crumbling building, where they knock on a red door with a special code. A large, tall, female opens it, staring with a bitter hate-filled expression. Both grab the boy by the collar of his robe and throw him into the woman’s arms while smirking.

“Get him ready, father said we could keep it as a toy if it turned out to be worthy.”

The woman doesn’t answer, simply closes the door noisily, and leaves Izuna’s older brothers on the other side. She takes him by the wrist and leads the way roughly down a dark corridor until she reaches a room.

Silent tears fall from his eyes, while he only thinks of Madara’s arms around him, soothing. All is fine because Aniki is here. Harsh, rough hands raspy from combat, delicate just for him.

But there is no Aniki here, no tenderness, just a woman preparing some weird tea, smelling too strange and tasting too bad to be normal. She forces the boy to swallow it in a single sip, pushing the glass over his lips and coercing him to gulp while squeezing his nose shut so he can’t breathe or avoid the liquid.

No matter how hard Izuna kicks and whines, she’s too big for him to escape. He never set foot on the battlefield, Tajima always forbade it, he could not allow the reason for his deepest dishonor to show face in front of his enemies.

The Omega grew weak and unskilled in defense, making him admire even more his precious Aniki. The one who, like the entire Uchiha clan, could turn into a fearsome and gigantic red-eyed black wolf. Alphas’ qualities were extraordinary, and Izuna admits feeling envious of it.

If he could become a terrifying wolf, he would rip that woman’s head off and get out of there, escape, maybe even kill Tajima. But no, all he can do is wag his thin feline tail angrily and hide his ears in disgust, hoping for some mercy.

“This will take a few minutes, maybe 10 or more, when you feel the effects scream for help.”

“He-e…”

“Foolish boy, once your heat starts, I’ll bring over your initial client.”

That couldn’t be right. No Omega has their first heat until the age of 15, and Izuna is simply nine. How is that possible? The feeling of panic spreads through his stomach as his fists clench tightly in his palms, his long fingernails digging into his skin.

The drink, the tea.

She had forcibly induced his first heat at a totally inappropriate age.


	10. The Edo Tensei we all need: Indra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna loves to play with Tobirama's scrolls just to make him mad.  
> Indra is an alcoholic.

Fuck.... He hasn’t felt this tired since... since... since...

Yeah, it’s hard to even remember.

What happened last night? Indra wonders as he scratches his long hair and dusts it off.

How did I end up on the floor?

No news that the most fearsome villain on earth has an unbridled passion for alcohol, but he can’t seem to recall the last time he was so drunk as to end up like this. Maybe when he finally assassinated Ashura?

Who knows...

Indra gets up from the ground as several joints pop, feeling as if he spent millions of years sleeping in a tomb. His head hurts and his eyes barely stay open, an icy hand goes to his temple trying to calm a throbbing sensation that has been attacking the area since returning to consciousness.

He shakes his robe and eliminates all the dirt he has on him. Where did he go to wind up like this? What exactly happened last night? As he activates his Sharingan and scans his surroundings, he realizes he’s in a room he doesn’t recognize.

Yes, when he fled and travel the world to end up murdering his younger brother, the Otsutsuki took his time before deciding where to live. But once he did, he chose the largest palace he could find, filled with so many rooms that he didn’t even have the heart to walk through them.

It was not uncommon to wake up in an unfamiliar space, full of furniture he had never seen before and peculiar scrolls. Indra doesn’t even know how much furniture his house has, nor does he plan to find out.

With no concern other than his aching head, he walks to the door and exits, kicking over some candles placed oddly on the floor as he passes. How strange... he really hopes he recorded with his eyes whatever it was he did last night because he can’t remember anything. Absolutely nothing.

As he leaves the room, he finds himself in a... peculiar setting.

This doesn’t look like his palace.

He walks down the corridor, leaning against the walls and looking for support, fighting what he considers being the strongest hangover he has ever experienced. Loud sounds of voices booming in a nearby room reach his ears, and he hopes he doesn’t have to fight anyone because that would be a great annoyance.

At least in this state. Especially not knowing what happened last night.

His feet drag heavily as occasional grunts are born from his lips, squeezing his forehead with a hand too cold to be natural, trying to seek relief.

Finally he reaches the door from where the noises are originating and slides it open carelessly, causing all eyes to fall on him instantly. The laughter dies without anticipation, conversation dries up and suddenly everyone pales.

Tobirama Senju speaks first.

“Izuna... did you... sneak inside my laboratory... again?”

A thin, unsure voice answers, as Izuna Uchiha tries to hide behind his brother, seeking protection from the male newcomer everyone is watching.

“N-No! Of course not!...”

Indra Otsutsuki looks at them all in disbelief, not acknowledging any of the four faces present in that room. He holds on to the door frame with effort, struggling not to fall to his knees in the face of such insignificant presences.

Until suddenly, a certain chakra signature makes his blood boil, not giving him a second to think clearly.

“Ashura... Ashura!”

Hashirama Senju is on the verge of tears, holding the sleeve of his younger brother’s yukata too tightly for him to be the one who is called Hokage.

But before the chaos explodes, it is Madara Uchiha who jumps to the rescue, standing in front of Indra and bowing his head in respect.

“Grandfather, that’s enough! Tobirama... Who gave you permission to experiment with my family’s graves?!”


	11. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Madara -> favorite Madara.  
> TW: Non-con ; bloodplay?

_“Aniki, it’s not that serious! I can take care of it myself.”_

Izuna grumbles as one of his long sleeves slips over his brow, uselessly wiping away the blood trickling from the wound he opened on his own merit.

No one warned that losing his sight would be so complicated, and all it took was a piece of furniture in a different place to trip over it, smashing his forehead open against the floor.

_“If you’re foolish enough to have hurt yourself like that, then I should take care of it.”_

A huff escapes his lips as he surrenders to the unbeatable battle against his older brother, letting those strong hands guide him. Madara holds his waist firmly as he forces him to sit on one of his broad thighs. One leg on either side of Aniki’s, Izuna sits on the powerful muscles, causing an undercurrent of heat to travel up to his cheeks.

_“I can use a chair you know...”_

He tries to get up but is stopped by that oppressive grip. The command is silent and imperious, preventing him from moving or pulling away in search of his own seat. Instead, he places both hands on his brother’s shoulders, letting him act as he wishes.

And of course, what Aniki has in mind as a healing concept is nothing close to what a healer would do to close the cut on his eyebrow, for instead of using needle and thread as he should, cleaning the wound, disinfecting it, Madara squeezes Izuna’s hips and licks the blood dripping over his bandaged eye.

_“You always taste so soft...”_

He emits a moan of pain from the depths of his chest, as his body tries to get away from his brother. He feels like a soggy little chicken in front of a hungry predator, and no shinobi likes to feel cornered.

But he drowns his futile attempts out by deeper moans as Madara guides his hips, making him rub hard against his thigh and generating friction worth repeating.

_“Aniki... this isn’t right... what would father think...”_

_“You don’t seem to mind that when I find myself so deep within you, you hardly remember your name, Izuna.”_

His older brother’s steely hands force him to move with the increasing rhythm, as his forehead rests against the latter’s shoulder and he struggles to hold his moans at bay.

Madara borders on the line of madness because of the power, because of what his monstrous Sharingan achieved after he surrendered his vision, leaving him blind and helpless.

Aniki became his sight, his guide, and his prison. But then Izuna would do anything for his older brother, even if that means letting him use his body as he pleases, manages it according to his desires, and then pretend that nothing happened.

He wouldn’t believe Madara destroyed everything in his path if he hadn’t heard it with his own ears. If he could turn back time, keep his eyes, die with vision, and prevent his brother from going mad like this... no, he wouldn’t, for his poor existence is all that keeps Aniki on the edge of sanity.

_“Pick up the pace, don’t be rude to me...”_

And he forces Izuna to obey, planting the tips of his feet on the ground and rubbing the bottom of his sack against Madara’s clothed thigh. He positions one of those gigantic hands with little pressure on his bulge, making him moan even louder as he masturbates over his big brother.

Still dressed, Aniki knows every one of Izuna’s buttons.

Still blind, Izuna knows Aniki is looking at him with strange violet eyes.

Still insane, Aniki loves his Otouto, and can’t live without him.

Still sane, Izuna loves his Aniki, but knows he is no longer the same.


	12. Mount Everest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwrYDTHKxiE that amazing song right there.
> 
> Izuna thinks he can drink as much as Aniki, but hell, reality is hard. Like the cock inside him.

_“Hashirama Senju... he ain’t got shit on me!”_

Izuna puts both hands on the powerful chest below him and moves his waist harder, feeling how well that big member goes in and out of him with no remorse. Everything looks blurry being this drunk, but he insisted on continuing forward even when Madara dared to insinuate he should sleep.

_“He can touch the sky, but he ain’t got shit on me!”_

A chuckle escapes his alcoholized lips as his hips carry him upward, mockingly watching the frustration on his brother’s face beneath him. Forcefully he lets himself fall and they both groan, while he raises both arms to touch the ceiling and feels the wonderful Sake he drank so much of going up as well.

_“Because... because I’m on top of the world!”_

But that world that Izuna talks nonsense about spins as Madara takes control of the position, pinning him under his weight and taking his hands in one of his own. The younger brother can’t help but laugh like a small child as he sees the anger plastered on the features of his beautiful Aniki, who moves at a violent pace.

_“So much power... and he doesn’t even know what to do with it... but it doesn’t matter, because I’m on top of the world!”_

He cries out between moans and whimpers, feeling his hole demand every inch Madara offers him. He can’t get the image of the stupid Senju smiling allusively at his Aniki out of his mind, and it infuriates him.

_“If you’re so jealous, maybe I should leave you alone for some thinking.”_

The older brother threatens as he dangerously withdraws his length from between Izuna’s legs. Both of his hands close on two strands of hair dangling on either side of his older brother’s face and he pulls, causing their lips to meet in an agitated kiss as the movement picks up pace again.

Izuna’s drunken stupidities seem to-deeply irritate Madara, as he grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head roughly to the side, exposing his neck and making him yelp in pain.

His mouth sinks into that sensitive area, where his teeth find the spot that makes his Otouto become his whore.

“If not... do you think I’d be here, riding your pathetic ass? Or that I’d be stuck around the Senju’s glorious legs?”

A disgruntled grunt escapes Izuna’s mouth, who gathers strength despite the alcohol invading his senses and turns them again in the sheets, riding him fiercely and at an overwhelming pace.

Madara’s head falls back, while his half-closed eyes focus on the flushed face of his younger brother. His hands steady the latter’s wobbly body, keeping him from getting lost in the cloud of Sake that seems to whip through his mind.

_“Aniki, mine.”_

Madara doesn’t answer, simply squeezes Otouto’s thighs in validation.

The movement stops completely, and Izuna leans back against his ear, too still and calm for the level of alcohol swimming in his veins.

_“Who do you belong to, Aniki?”_

The older brother knows that if he doesn’t answer, he won’t finish.

_“To you, Otouto.”_

_“Good boy.”_

Even whipped by gallons of Sake, Izuna knows how to exploit his senses.


	13. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra wants what's his.  
>  Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc (SUCH A BADASS SONG, THIS IS INDRA IN PURE POWER OKAY?)  
> Yeah I really get going with songs

_“Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise.”_

The big brown mane swings back and forth as Indra brushes his hair, staring furiously at a non-existent spot on the wall.

_“Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it…”_

_“And you know nobody is dumb enough to stand for such a dangerous opportunity, my lord.”_

Madara looks at the movements of the most dangerous hands in the world, concentrating on a task as simple as arranging his tresses. It seems like something out of a legend, just to think that a god-like Lord Ōtsutsuki could spend his time on tasks that any ordinary person does.

_“You’re probably right… I’m already choking on my pride, so there’s no use crying about it.”_

Indra deposits the wooden comb and leans back on his bureau, looking at himself in the mirror, analyzing the state of his appearance. To be damned feared is not something that comes only from myths and whispers, it requires a powerful presence to take care of that reputation, and he knows how to fill that role like no one else ever did.

The mere mention of his name makes people shift uncomfortably, look in all directions waiting for a war to break out of the sky and destroy their lives.

People have invented many ridiculous tales based on his achievements, telling how the fearsome Ōtsutsuki drinks and bathes in the blood of his enemies after winning each campaign, how he eats the entrails of those who dare to look him in the eye, how he enjoys murdering pregnant women and performing rituals with their bodies.

_Let them speak,_ he always thinks, _for those big mouths build your empire without you lifting a finger._

But something always stood between him and the glory he longs for. His cursed brother, and the backing he receives from his father.

Being banished and erased from the royal family had been a low blow, but a coldly planned revenge came with that deep pain.

_“I’m headed straight for the castle. They will have to accept me as King. After all, there’s an old man sitting on the throne saying I probably shouldn’t be so mean.”_

His right-hand smiles smugly at the palpable ambition of his Lord, Madara admires this man as if he were his own father, and would doubt none of his decisions. If Lord Ōtsutsuki wants the absolute throne, the absolute throne he shall have.

_“They’ve got the kingdom locked up under my Father’s lies. That old man… always said I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut.”_

_“My Lord, you know better than to believe the filthy trickery of an old man. Whoever has taken away your birthright to rule us all, shall pay.”_

Madara kneels with one leg on the ground as he bows his head in front of his superior, closing a fist over his chest and tacitly swearing eternal loyalty to the man in front of him.

Indra approaches with steps of such lightness as to be unheard and lays a long hand on the shoulder of his soldier.

_“All these minutes passing, sick of feeling used… If we want to break those walls down, we’re going to get bruised. Are you ready for that, Madara?”_

_“Always ready for you, my Lord.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the sexual tension between these two after finishing. I never intended it asjdkasdh


	14. Tag, you're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama wants something... different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge TW for underage. If you feel uncomfortable with children-related stuff, then skip this one.  
> Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYlMq6MU2s  
> "Tag, you're it" By Melanie Martinez.  
> That explains a lot, I guess...

Looking at him through his window, Tobirama had his eye out for a little. The sleek black car drives at a speed too slow not to be suspicious, watching as the children leave the school and choosing who will be his prey.

Tobirama’s tastes have been changing over time, and just as he started out attacking only women, now he needs something sweeter, more tender.

A particular infant catches his attention. Hair as black as the darkest night, deep-set eyes of the same color, a ponytail hanging down his back. The child walks happily down the sidewalk, probably unaware of the monster lurking so close by.

Tobirama really wants to hold that hair tight in his hand, breathe it in, taste it, feel it against parts of his body that he shouldn’t associate with children.

His vehicle approaches the little boy who walks alone on the sidewalk while playing with a branch he picked up from the ground. Rolling down his tinted window, driving next to him real slow, he said.

_“Let me take you for a joyride… I’ve got some candy for you inside.”_

The child seems to analyze the proposal at first, probably because his parents told him not to talk to strangers. He looks to each side nervously, before flashing a toothy, excited smile at the wolf that threatens to eat him, climbing into the back of the car.

His voice is pleasant to Tobirama’s ear, and he considers whether it would be worth keeping him. Perhaps it would be a waste for him to meet the same fate as his other victims.

Something he would decide later after he had gotten what he had initially come for.

_“Sir, where are we going?”_

Two curious little hands play with the seat belts, while the boy observes him with enormous eyes and no trace of mischief in his features. The tenderness and innocence Tobi was looking for.

_“I’ll cut you up and make you dinner, you’ve reached the end, you are the winner.”_

Completely ignoring the first part of his wording, the boy concentrates solely on the word “winner”, celebrating and not understanding the terrible prize he had won with no effort.

Tobirama finds his favorite spot, a parking lot in the harbor, too secluded for anyone to hear cries for help, too dark for anyone to see him attack.

He always enjoyed chasing, hunting. His victims felt different after being stricken with panic. That’s why Tobirama allowed them to flee, to get away from him, to get as far away as possible before patience ran out and he went in search of them.

This child, however, was his first young subject. Turning off the engine, he turned around in his seat and looked at the back of his car, feeling overwhelmed by the small presence there.

_“Want to play a game?”_

The boy’s cheer was the only response he needed, and his excitement could speak for itself.

_“I’ll sit here, and you’ll have a few minutes to run, hide, sneak away from me. If you make it, you’ll go home to mom and dad. If you fail, I’ll be your new daddy.”_


End file.
